Sink or Swim
by BigCatChuck19
Summary: Two weeks after confessing her feelings, Beth is finally about to head out on her first real bona fide date with Sam. With the 'support' of her siblings, will she succeed or will her new relationship with her long time crush plummet into the ocean's depths.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn. Until Dawn and its characters are the property of SuperMassive Games and Sony Computer Entertainment, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this work nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **First, thanks again to holeybubushka for beta reading this chapter, going over the overall outline and pushing me to keep this idea from falling into the discarded pile.**

 **If you liked this work, you might want to check out my main work "Oh Beth" via my profile. Basically, it's my long winded opus about what might have happened in Until Dawn if Beth survived the prologue and came back the next year with the other eight survivors.**

 **Of course, please favorite, follow, or leave a comment if you liked this story. Thanks in advance. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

After pulling her Subaru Forester into one of the last open spots in the marina's parking lot, Beth Washington groaned as she turned off her vehicle's engine. If she could extinguish the constant feeling of queasiness in her gut, her day would be going much more smoothly.

The natural nerves when going on one's first "real" date was bad enough. Factoring in being with the girl she had a crush on all throughout high school further heightened Beth's nerves. She exhaled again and thought about how absurd being nervous to spend an afternoon alone with Sam was. After all, they had spent plenty of time alone in the six years Sam had been best friends with Beth's twin sister. But not since the Winter Formal a couple of weeks ago.

That evening Sam had looked resplendent in a strapless crimson dress with her copper blonde hair demurely pinned back. Beth grinned as she remembered she didn't look bad herself in a high-neck gown, with silver beaded accents popping off dark purple silk. Even if most of her friends were mock surprised Beth owned a dress period, let alone one as classy as her choice for the evening.

Despite the torrent of gentle teasing, Beth had rolled the dice and told Sam how she had felt about her. Well, more blurted it out when Sam caught Beth gawking at her and made a joking comment. Only to find what Jess, Chris, and even Hannah had insisted was true. In hindsight, Sam having the same feelings towards Beth was obvious to everyone except her. But it took an awkward confession in the middle of a cafetorium to confirm their mutual attraction. After some dueling self-deprecatory remarks, the two had shared the final dance of the evening. When they locked lips as the last bars of a dull pop song played, it felt like a movie moment where the main couple gets together, with the final credits rolling over a sappy love ballad.

"Beth?" a woman's voice, similar but gentler compared to her own, tried to pierce her self-reflection.

Of course, unlike a progressive high school romantic comedy, real life didn't end when the two girls got together. And while she and Sam had exchanged numerous text messages and held hurried in-between class conversations since the Winter Formal, today was their first date. Their first real date.

Not as two friends making small talk while waiting for other people to make things less awkward. But as girlfriend and, well, another girlfriend. Beth chuckled at how gay her mom sounded when talking about spending time with her girlfriends in college. The wonders of constantly evolving word usage.

"Beth! Are you okay? You just started laughing. For no reason." the soft voice, with anxiety and a little irritation starting to bleed through, inquired again.

This time a man's voice blithely answered. "I can relate. Although of all the people I would have suspected of Bogarting my weed, Beth is near the bottom of the list. Well, Bogart on purpose at least."

And of course, for their first date, Sam had to choose something with the potential to kill them both. Beth had done adventurous things with Sam before. For example, she had been rock climbing with her numerous times. An experience which itself was less death-defying than being buckled up in the backseat whenever Josh was driving. Still, Beth had never been kayaking in the ocean before, and the thought of disappearing without a trace lingered in her mind. Of course, she knew her nerves had far more to do with whom she was going kayaking.

"BETH! WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!" the woman shouted, having lost all patience with Beth's running internal monologue.

"Damn it, Hannah, did you have to yell right in my fucking ear?!" Beth groused before turning towards her identical twin sister who was sitting in the Forester's passenger seat. Well, her identical twin sister genetically. Appearance wise, Beth and Hannah followed the well-trod path of two identical twins who try to look as different as possible while still retaining just enough similarities to throw people off.

"Sorry, Beth." Hannah apologized in a softened tone. "But I was worried you were going to stare into outer space all day." Concern overtook contrition in Hannah's voice. "What's wrong? You didn't get into Josh's 'special stash' of baked goods by mistake, again, right?"

Beth smirked imperceptibly. "After last time, he knows better than to leave his brownies where anyone else can find them. By accident or otherwise. Right, big brother?"

She turned and glared at Josh, in the back seat, who nodded in agreement with a goofy grin on his face. "In my defense, sis, I didn't tell you to eat any of them, let alone four. Suppose the first one gave you the munchies and kickstarted a vicious cycle. Well, more of a giggling to yourself while watching the Dodgers game cycle."

Beth flared her nostrils. "Seriously? Who the hell just leaves pot brownies sitting out in the middle of the kitchen?"

Josh's eyes shimmered. "Well, me, obviously." After a brief chuckle, he continued. "Although the better question is who sees a plate of freshly made brownies and assumes they're for her?"

"Geez, I thought the baked goods sitting out on the kitchen counter were meant to be eaten. How unreasonable of me." After lightly rolling her eyes, Beth returned her gaze to her twin sister. "Anyways. I was thinking about everything over the last couple of weeks and..." Beth stopped herself before exhaling in frustration. "Who am I kidding? I'm nervous as hell about being with Sam."

Hannah smiled sweetly at her twin, "Come on, Beth. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Really?" Beth grasped at Hannah's offer of reassurance.

Hannah continued analyzing the situation. "Yeah, I mean, you've known Sam nearly as long as I have. And, not only have you not scared her off with, well, being you, you've got her to go out with you. Like on an actual date. With the possibility of a real relationship." Absentmindedly, Hannah took her analysis a step too far. "Granted, considering she almost dated Josh, her romance standards might be a tad low."

Beth snorted at her blunt appraisal while Josh bitingly countered. "Unlike Mr. Munroe, Hannah?" Seeing Hannah's posture tense, he quickly backtracked. "Sorry, Han, considering what happened, I should lay off..."

"It's okay" Hannah commented in a pouty tone which indicated it was anything but, while her downward stare bored a hole in the passenger seat footwell of the Subaru.

To diffuse the tension between himself and the more emotionally fragile of his little sisters, Josh shifted his focus towards the more robust one. "You know, Bethy, if you're having second thoughts about your date, I'm happy to serve as your substitute for the evening. Especially the late night portion, if you catch my drift."

As Josh over-exaggeratedly winked, Beth shook her head and sardonically muttered. "Thanks for your support. Both of you." Clearing her throat in an irritated manner, she continued "Why did you two come along if you're just going to make me more uneasy?" As Josh was about to comment, Beth shut him down. "And don't make a joke about falling asleep in the back seat of my car."

Hannah turned in her seat and gulped out a dejected sigh before responding "Well, after what happened a couple of weeks ago...Mike and Emily aren't talking to me. So, my plans to have a big get together at the Lodge have disintegrated." She paused, waiting for Beth to interject before continuing. "Since I no longer have anything else better to do, outside of outline my AP European History textbook, I figured I should do my best to make sure at least one of us is having a happy ending."

Beth gave Josh a sideways glare as he snickered at Hannah's inadvertent double entendre. After silencing her brother, she quipped to her twin. "Well, I'm glad I rate above reading about Otto von Bismarck and the Franco-Prussian war."

Hannah gently chuckled. "It was a tough decision."

"Seriously, though, I'm sure Mike will talk to you once everything has calmed down. After all, he did ask me how you were doing after English class last Tuesday."

"He did? What did you tell him?"

Beth arched her eyebrows. "Something like, 'You fucking embarrassed her in front of the entire fucking school! How the fuck do you think she's doing?! You fucking ass-hat!' And then I flipped him the bird."

Hannah's eyes widened at this recollection of her sister's vulgarity. "Jesus, Beth! You didn't do that, did you?" She shook her head. "I mean the whole situation is my fault. If I didn't confess my feelings in front of everyone, he wouldn't have had to do what he did."

Beth grinned at this admission before making a tongue in cheek one of her own. "I know. If it were solely his fault, I wouldn't have just cussed him out. I would have either slugged him or kicked him in the nuts. Or kicked him in the balls then slugged him. Then, and only then, would I have cussed him out."

"And I would have cut the brake lines on his car." Josh chimed in from the backseat.

"Am I the only person in this car who isn't a psychopath?!" After this admonishment, Hannah broke a slight smile. "Thanks. Even though I would rather neither of you ended up serving time in the state pen."

"Pfft, you only spend time in prison if you get caught." Josh quipped before making a request. "So Beth, why don't you ask why I came along?"

"Okay...why did you come along?"

"Because Hannah is blackmailing me" Josh replied casually.

"Blackmail is the best joke reason you could come up with?" Beth disdainfully dismissed her brother's explanation before turning back towards her Subaru's steering wheel.

Hannah gingerly cleared her throat. "Well...he's not lying." As Beth looked over towards her sister with a stupefied look, Josh smirked with satisfaction, leaving Hannah to explain. "I told him I would tell Mom he flunked out of college if he didn't spend time with me this afternoon while you and Sam have your date."

"Just for the record, I didn't flunk out. Both the fine institution of learning known as the University of Southern California and myself mutually decided it would be in my best interest to conduct a semester of independent study." Josh finished his explanation with a mock dramatic flourish.

Beth stifled a short laugh. "So independent study is college speak for sitting around in the basement, smoking weed, and watching Sponge Bob?"

Her brother huffed in faux indignation. "I'll have you know; I'm sitting around and smoking weed in the basement while watching Adventure Time, thank you very much. Sitting around and watching Sponge Bob? What year is it? 2005?"

Beth and Hannah looked at each other and simultaneously rolled their eyes. Doing so with the ease of those who had many opportunities to practice. Josh made a show of shivering. "Dammit, I don't care how different you two look, the twins on the same wavelength stuff creeps me out."

Hannah looked at her watch. "Beth, shouldn't we get going? You're supposed to meet with Sam at three, and it's already 2:50."

Beth frowned and started mumbling. Officially to herself, but unofficially to anyone who was in earshot. "Okay, Beth, you can do this. It's not a big deal; It's just a date with Sam. No pressure. Just the girl you've had a crush on since the 7th grade. Not a big deal at all. Nope." She looked over at her twin sister who with a supportive, if apprehensive, expression, smiled back at Beth.

"All right, Han, let's get this show on the road." At this statement, Hannah unbuckled her seat belt, and nodded to Beth, as both girls opened their car doors.

Unfortunately for Beth, it was at this moment; she discovered she had, in fact, not unbuckled her seat belt. The durable, light gray, nylon strap pulled taut as her momentum started to flip her over. The motion left her hanging half out of the Subaru and nearly upside down. Blood began to rush to her head due to embarrassment as well as the force of gravity. She then unleashed a powerful, angry torrent of vulgarity. "FUCK IT! GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKER! I'M MOTHERFUCKING STUCK! HANNAH! JOSH! GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING THING OFF OF ME."

Hannah smacked her forehead in exasperation at her sister's absent-minded clumsiness, rubbing her temples to reduce the worry now coursing through her psyche. Despite these feelings, she started to grin and gently chuckle at the ridiculous sight her twin sister was providing.

Josh, on the other hand, guffawed. "Click it or Ticket, Bethy." While focusing his camera phone on the sight of his strong-willed sister hanging upside down helplessly, he proceeded to twist the proverbial knife. "Look on the bright side, though. You might be a viral celebrity before the night is over."

"YOU FUCKHEAD! IF YOU DON"T STOP, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED A FUCKING PROCTOLOGIST TO FIND YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PHONE!" Josh ignored this empty threat, and continued recording as Beth made a quieter appeal to her twin. "Hannah! Can you please give me a hand? Or at least use it to smack Josh."

Hannah turned towards Josh and gave him a look which was half pleading and half scolding. "Josh, please help me with Beth. She's flailing around enough; she might hurt herself."

At this supplication, Josh sighed and put away his phone. "Okay. I'll go on the driver's side, and when I count to three, you pull, and I'll push."

Beth tensed at this suggestion. "What am I? A fucking Piano?"

Josh chortled. "Believe me, having heard you 'sing,' the last thing you could be confused for is a musical instrument." As Beth made a gesture indicating Josh was number one; he moved out of the backseat of the Subaru and into position. "Okay, Han. One. Two. THREE." As both siblings strained awkwardly, Beth regained her balance and settled back into the driver's seat.

Remembering to unbuckle her seatbelt this time around, she exited her Subaru and dusted off her pale light gray t-shirt and jean shorts. "Well, at least things can't get worse." While reaching into her center console for her sunglasses and favorite Dodgers' baseball cap, she had a moment of cognizance. "Fuck, I just jinxed myself, didn't I?"

Hannah patted her sister on the shoulder. "Beth, stop being nervous, you're going to be fine. After all, you've gotten out of cars thousands of times, so you were due to screw it up once."

After Hannah's comment, Beth threw up her hands in surrender, turned and started her walk towards the marina. Hannah soon pulled next to her while Josh walked a step behind. After strolling through the parking lot and along the boardwalk, the three siblings saw the kayak rental shop. While approaching, Beth spotted a woman with copper blonde hair in a loosely tied bun talking with the kayak rental owner.

"Oh jeez, there she is. And look at her. Oh man." Beth whispered while nearly swooning at the sight of her longtime crush.

While Beth intellectually knew Sam was a fit, athletic woman, the reality was now clearly visible. A truth heightened by Sam's choice of outfit for the occasion. Her sporty red one piece bathing suit was conservative compared to a bikini, at least regarding the amount of skin covered. After all, it was just a basic racer-back tank swimsuit. The sort one would wear while swimming laps for exercise.

However, it looked as though an artist had painted it on to Sam's taut and tanned body. With the tight lycra clinging to her form, highlighting her pert breasts and tight buttocks. The effect was furthered by the fact she had been swimming before the Washingtons arrived, making the suit stick even tighter to her while drops of water snaked their way down her sexy figure. A pure example of...

"Hey Beth, is what you're thinking as debauched as what I'm thinking?"

Beth answered Josh's sotto voce question by slowly nodding her head with a lascivious grin on her lips. Sighing, she remarked on the scene in front of her. "Man, I'm glad I'm not a guy."

"Why? I mean Sam is bisexual so you would have just as good of a chance if you were a..." Hannah cut herself off as she had an instant of disturbing revelation. "Eww, Beth. More information than I need or will ever need."

Feeling the need to one up his sister in the oversharing department, Josh interjected. "I'm just happy I'm standing behind the two of you right now. If you know what I'm saying."

While both Beth and Josh snickered, Hannah quickly grew irate. "Josh, I'm going to need you to stay at least five feet behind us."

"Han, I'm flattered but it's not quite that big."

"Shut up, Josh." Hannah snapped with her temper at what passed for a full boil. "I understand Beth and Sam are dating, and Josh wants to screw anything with a pulse. But Sam is still my best friend, and I do not want to hear either of you making lewd comments about her. I don't care what you do with her or even what you do to yourself thinking about her. But I do not want to have to think about it or hear it." Josh raised his hand. "And I damn well don't want to see it." Josh put his hand down. "Am I clear?!" Hannah exhaled after her diatribe left her mentally exhausted.

Before either Josh or Beth could respond, Sam noticed the three siblings and waved to them. Slowly Beth walked over, trying to suppress the urge to hyperventilate. After gulping, she feigned serenity. "Hey, Sam."

Sam grinned at her. "Hey, Beth." At this moment, she noticed Josh and Hannah coming up behind Beth. "Hey Han, Josh. Surprised to see you guys here."

Before Josh could make an off color comment, Hannah quickly interjected. "Well, I've meant to peruse some of the new stores in the Marina and Josh wanted to do some brother sister bonding, so we decided to bum a ride over here off Beth."

Sam nodded. "Cool. Happy to see you guys as well. So, how is my lovely date doing this fine afternoon?"

Beth blushed at Sam's baseline level flirting antics. "I'm doing well." She coughed and then gestured to her outfit as well as Sam's bathing suit. "Although, I feel like I'm a little on the overdressed side."

Sam giggled at this comment, the sound of which set poor Beth aflutter. "Well, it's not like I drove on the I-5 in just a swimsuit. I got here early enough to put my clothes in a locker, while my wallet and phone are in my PFD's pocket.

Beth's entranced expression changed to one of mild confusion. "PFD? What the fuck is a PFD?"

Sam beamed at Beth while she wrinkled up her nose in amusement. "Miss, you're going to learn all sorts of acronyms when dating me. PFD stands for Personal Flotation Device. In layman's terms, a life jacket. I have mine from going kayaking with my mom, but the rental shop provides them if you don't have one. So you'll be able to focus on the sights and sounds of the ocean and not, like, drowning."

At this point, Josh interjected. "Heh, considering your recent track record with safety equipment, sis."

Both Sam and Beth looked at him, Sam with befuddlement and Beth with a mixture of embarrassment and rage. At this point, Sam leaned in towards her date and tongue in cheekily asserted. "You better make sure to wear it. I don't let my girlfriends drown on the first date. After the third one, okay, but not on the first one."

Beth started nodding but paused as a thought popped into her head. "Wait, just how many girls have you been kayaking with?"

Sam ignored her question with a casual shrug before continuing. "Anyways, while you're not overdressed, I do hope you brought a change of clothes. Unfortunately, our rental kayak is open top so I can guarantee we're both going to get wet. So, I figured it would just be easier to wear a bathing suit and not have to worry about leaving clothes to dry in the Prius while getting something to eat."

Josh's eyes had lit up at the mention of the word wet, and he had been waiting until Sam finished her sentence to give his salacious commentary. "Well, I can guarantee..." His statement was cut off by the sudden pain caused by Hannah's sharp right elbow crashing into his gut.

As Josh started to double over, Hannah looked forward a second too long before turning and starting to apologize profusely. "Josh? Oh my God, are you okay? I'm so sorry! You know, my tennis elbow acts up at the worst times, and I can't control the spasms."

While Josh contemplated how his lunch might look on the marina's boardwalk and Hannah fussed over his prone form, Sam decided to extend a gracious offer. "You know, if you guys wanted to make this shindig a group activity, I'm sure we could get another two person kayak. I mean after Josh has stopped barfing."

Beth felt both dazed and relieved by Sam making this offer. This excursion was supposed to be their first date. The date they would tell people about fifty years from now when they were an old married couple. Adding Josh and Hannah would ruin said experience while kicking the relationship can down the road. And yet, she couldn't deny that having her siblings with them would make things easier for her. Allowing a release valve for all the nervous pressure which had been steadily building up.

Josh winced while trying not to produce a technicolor yawn. "Sam, I would love to go with you guys." Beth didn't know whether to hug Josh or slug him, although the look she shot him indicated she was leaning towards the latter. Before she could do either, Josh continued. "But, I promised Hannah, I would do some brother-sister bonding today."

Hannah looked over towards Sam with a demurring expression. "Sorry, Sam, but you know I'm not one for water sports." At this comment, Josh started to chuckle despite his better judgment. "Why are you laughing, I didn't even say anything crude or lewd there, did I?"

"I'll explain later when Sam and Beth aren't around." Starting to recover from his injury, Josh stood back up. "Anyways, we should let you two lovebirds start on your voyage. Come on Han; I think you owe me a frozen yogurt after you caused me to un-digest my lunch."

Beth waved hesitantly as her siblings departed. She tried to reassure herself how she had nothing to worry about; she had been with Sam loads of times before and things hadn't changed that much between them. Just because of one kiss and the fact Sam was now her girlfriend, instead of just her friend. Those four little letters couldn't change so much. Right? Sighing, Beth muttered a line from one of her favorite movies. "Yeah, and maybe I'm a Chinese Jet Pilot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to holeybubushka for beta reading this chapter. While she looks over everything, the ultimate decision regarding content is mine and mine alone. Or to put it less pretentiously, anything stupid or wrong is my fault not hers.**

 **If you like this work, check out my main work Oh Beth (** **s/11844194/)** **It's my opus about what might have happened in Until Dawn if Beth survived the prologue and came back the next year with the other eight. And it's not dead, it's just resting. :)**

 **Of course, please favorite and/or review if you like this story. Thanks in advance. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

After spending an hour on the water with Sam, Beth's psyche had relaxed. Instead of being a harrowing adventure, their date had been spent calmly paddling through gentle coastal waters. Engaged in pleasant conversation centering on their college decisions and Beth's siblings. Specifically, how Hannah needed to take Mike's rejection at face value and move on.

Her voyage being just two friends hanging out in a kayak both encouraged and worried Beth. She was reassured by the lack of any awkward weirdness, especially on her end. However, there wasn't any romantic character or passionate spark to their conversation. It was almost as though their earlier mutual confession did not happen.

 _ _What did you want her to do, Beth? Start grinding up against you as soon as you got out of Hannah's sight.__ Beth thought anxiously. __Okay, you did, but Sam's not a loose sort of woman. Plus, you're not exactly Mata Hari yourself. Best to just take things slowly and...__

"So, what do you think?"

Sam's inquiry derailed Beth's train of thought. Straining to cover her emotions, she responded. "I mean, I've been enjoying myself. It's always great to get to see you and hang out together. Plus, the paddling is great exercise, even if I'm starting to get a tad sore."

She gestured towards her jean shorts which the ocean water splashing over the kayak had soaked, as Sam had earlier warned. "On the other hand, I'm sopping wet from water splashing into the kayak, so I'm hoping I have a spare outfit in my trunk. As, right now, I look like I have a spastic bladder. Not to mention how my life jacket, sorry, PFD, is squishing my tits together."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Glad to see you haven't lost any of your usual demureness."

"I was demure. If I weren't, I would have mentioned how fucking much they're sweating.

Sam tittered. "Beth, sometimes you're disgusting. I mean completely and utterly disgusting."

"Well, you're the one who thought dating me was a good idea."

"Apparently, I dig utterly disgusting." Sam conceded mirthfully. "Tell you what? At some point, we can go and find you a PFD designed specifically for women, like mine. One with the floatation panels sculpted to compensate for your 'ladies.' They'll have more room to breathe, and we won't have a similar conversation next time."

As Beth half nodded in casual agreement, Sam took a sharp breath and gambled on flirting openly. "If you're worried about being wet, maybe next time you can wear the black and pink Speedo I remember you wearing all the time last summer. At least then you shouldn't mind. Being wet, I mean."

Thankfully Sam was in the front position of the kayak and couldn't see Beth's sunglasses slightly pushed down, with her right hand covering her eyes in embarrassment at both Sam's recollection and awkward attempt at flirting."You remember the exact suit I wore while teaching swimming lessons at the rec center?"

Sam turned and smiled gently before pressing forward. "Of course I remember. I couldn't forget you wearing a thin garment of wet, slippery, lycra. "

Beth bit her lower lip, trying to rein the surge of emotion in her chest. "I'm sure I looked real sexy, scolding a bunch of psychotic seven-year-olds."

Sam's eyes twinkled at Beth's attempted deflection. "I must have tuned out the screaming children. I can't believe you didn't notice me gawking at you. I think somebody could have drowned ten feet away and I wouldn't have even noticed."

"Come on, Sam, you were way too responsible a lifeguard..."

Sam started giggling. "For God's sake, Beth, I'm trying to be romantic here. I mean, I know I'm not good at it, but you being obtuse is not helping."

Beth smirked back. "To be fair, you're more raunchy than romantic right now. Not complaining, I mean, with Josh for a brother I'm used to lewdness. Just observing and informing." She sighed wistfully. "Still, it's not like I didn't notice your red swimsuit when you were on duty."

"Believe me; I caught you staring at me more than a couple of times." Sam coquettishly smiled while gesturing to her choice in attire. "Did you notice I'm wearing the same suit today?"

"Yeah. I'm obtuse, not blind...We sure took our time futzing around each other didn't we?" Sam had agreed with a short nod before Beth continued. "Although, I was even more oblivious than you, which is saying something."

Sam shrugged. "In the land of the blind, the one eyed woman is queen."

"Yeah and if Josh were here, he would be making a borderline obscene comment about a one eyed monster."

"Unlike yourself who just plants the seed in one's imagination?"

"Now, he would be making one about planting one's seed. And, of course, I'm a fucking demure young woman." Beth smirked. "Although, while I love almost falling off a cliff or floundering in the ocean as much as the next girl, I have other date ideas. Like, I'm sure we can get tickets for Opening Day. Even if my dad won't let me use the production company's season tickets."

"Opening Day? Judging by the glee on your face, I'm guessing you're referring to some sporting event? Right?" Sam cautiously asked.

Beth enthusiastically nodded to the point where she almost rocked the kayak before pointing to the logo on her cap. "First game of the Dodgers season. Trust me, watching Clayton Kershaw pitch is an experience."

"I'm sure it is." Sam drily observed while returning her gaze back forward.

"Oh shit!" Beth exclaimed, oblivious to Sam's lack of interest. "I forgot the Dodgers are opening the season in Tokyo."

"Why is a team from Los Angeles playing in Japan?" Sam turned back around with honest curiosity.

Beth shrugged and grunted. "Beats the fuck out of me. The wonders of expanding to new markets, I suppose." Beth pondered the situation for a moment. "Regardless, we'll have to get tickets to see Kershaw pitch at some point."

"So, he's a good pitcher? Because he looks like the guy who sits in the back of English Literature class eating Fritos. Not to mention all the times I've seen him talking to Josh in hushed whispers." Sam paused before clarifying. "The guy in our class, I mean, not the baseball player."

"Dude, don't judge the playoff beard!" Beth sternly admonished her girlfriend. "And is Kershaw a good pitcher? He won two of the last three NL Cy Young Awards. Last year he had a WHIP of .915 and an ERA of 1.83. And not to get all sabermetric on your ass, his wins above replacement was 8.4, better than any other pitcher in Major League Baseball."

As Sam stared at Beth with her mouth agape, Beth recognized she might have gone too far. "Okay, so maybe I have a bit of a man crush on the guy. But he's an outstanding pitcher. I mean, maybe the best Dodger pitcher since Sandy Koufax and the best pitcher period since Greg Maddux and...FOR FUCK'S SAKE, NO HETERO!"

At Beth's vulgar reassertion of her sexuality, Sam snorted and unleashed a long, sustained, laugh. "Glad you clarified, I was starting to think I wasn't the only switch-hitter. And the way you were rattling those stats off, I don't believe you can call me a nerd with a straight face anytime soon. Straight face, you get it?"

"I get it. No hetero, goddammit." Beth snarled through gritted teeth.

Still snickering, Sam continued. "Seriously though, I know you're a huge Dodgers fan. So, while it's not my usual cup of tea, I'll be happy to go with you and watch your boyfriend pitch."

"Thanks. And I'll continue doing things with you which are only slightly more likely to get me killed than driving on the 405." She shifted her weight and peered out over her sunglasses towards the slowly fading sun. "The wonders of early February. Starting to get dark already."

Sam squinted and turned towards the sun. "Judging by the sun's position in the western sky, I would say it's about 4:15, give or take five minutes."

"Impressive," Beth said with mock astonishment. "But you want to know how I know what time it is?" She thrust the timepiece fastened around her left wrist towards Sam. "I use a lost technology. It's called a fucking watch."

Sam bristled at Beth's cynicism. "You must be the only person under the age of thirty who wears a watch. Since you're the guardian of ancient lore, am I right or not?"

"Let's see; it's 4:13 right now, so I suppose your parlor trick was kind of impressive" Beth admitted as Sam permitted herself a brief triumphant grin. "And in seven minutes, Josh will be bemoaning not being able to celebrate the time in his usual fashion. Or trying to get Hannah stoned. Hopefully, the first one."

"Speaking of Hannah, we should head back before the sun sets and she sends the Coast Guard out after us." Beth nodded in concurrence with Sam's statement, and both girls slowly turned the kayak towards the marina.

Beth groaned. "Guess our first date is officially half over."

Sam cleared her throat before raising a suggestion. "You know our date doesn't have to end when we get back. There is a quaint little Italian place, about a fifteen-minute walk away, or a three-minute drive if you're tired from paddling. I've been looking for an excuse to have their delicious vegan lasagna again, and a first date is as good as any."

Sam sensed Beth's apprehension and looked back with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; they have plenty of dishes which include dead animals. I'm not going to start with the vegan indoctrination rituals for a few more weeks. Best to let you get invested first."

Beth scoffed with a faux air of disgust. "You better not make me choose between you and bacon."

Sam stopped paddling and rotated her upper body as much as she could. As she pulled off Beth's sunglasses, their tender gazes locked with one another. "Can a piece of bacon do this?" She leaned forward, under the brim of Beth's baseball cap, giving her a passionate kiss. The kayak started to move uneasily, requiring Sam to shift her weight, breaking the kiss off earlier than either girl wanted. "Okay, in hindsight, probably should wait until we're back on dry land to make out."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Beth reflected upon what just happened. "So that kiss was the first as an actual couple? Not quite how I envisioned it. Especially the part where bacon was involved, but it wasn't bad. Not bad at all."

"What about..."

Beth sensed Sam's objection and interrupted. "Winter Formal doesn't count; If anything, the Winter Formal kiss was, like, the preamble to getting together."

With an overly earnest expression, Sam countered. "You sure? You seemed to think it counted when it happened. And, wouldn't you rather have our first kiss as a couple be in front of our friends after the final dance at Winter Formal? Rather than almost capsizing a kayak after a come on involving bacon?"

Beth mulled Sam's request while scratching her chin. "No. I'm going to go with the bacon story."

Sam grumpily sighed and rubbed her temples while thinking of the future impact. "Promise me one thing. When we've been together for fifty years, and you are telling the story of our first date to our grandkids, please don't say Grandma Sam hit on you using bacon. Or, at least, say it was vegan bacon."

"I assumed you would go by Gammy Sammy." Beth looked at Sam, before exploding in high pitched giggling, with Sam soon joining her. As both girls calmed down, Beth wiped her eyes. "I can't in good conscience make a promise I know I won't keep."

After settling back into her seat, Beth reached into the left front pocket of her jean shorts. "I should give Josh and Hannah a call and tell them to meet me in the parking lot..."

Exhaling, Sam steeled herself. "Beth. I love Hannah and Josh. And I love spending time with them. But, they aren't who I'm dating. And I was hoping it would just be you and me getting dinner together." Sam paused as she looked back and saw Beth's doubtful expression. "I mean, I like hanging out with the whole Washington crew, even during Sam and Beth time, but not during all of the Sam and Beth time."

Beth grinned faintly, with only a slight upturn of the lips visible. "Okay. Nice to know, even if Josh might be disappointed to find out you aren't dating him too."

"Well, seeing as he had enough sense to turn down my offer to join us. I'm going to assume he understands the situation, general lewdness, rudeness, and crudeness aside." Sam gave a slight chortle. "One day, I'm going to figure how just how the hell Hannah is related to Josh and you. Anyway, if you let them know, I'm sure they'll understand."

"All right. Although, seeing as I'm Hannah and Josh's ride, how are they supposed to get home?"

"Well, I could always drive you home in the Prius and Josh could drive..."

Beth loudly grunted in disagreement. "Sam, I would let Hannah drive my car before Josh. And she once failed the driver's exam because she was afraid of hitting a squirrel and refused to put the vehicle in drive."

"Aww, I remember her telling me about the squirrel. How sweet of her." Sam gushed.

"The squirrel was on someone's front porch, a hundred feet off the road, a quarter mile down the road. And, the important part, it was a lawn statue of a squirrel." Beth sat back, arms crossed in silent exclamation. "And I would still ask her to drive before asking Josh."

"Okay, she left the lawn statue part out of her story," Sam thought back to previous rides in Josh's car. "Come to think of it; I do remember white knuckling the oh shit handle while shouting at Josh and Chris to pay attention while driving."

"And you wondered why I got my license the second I turned 16. Because I wanted to live to 17." Beth deadpanned, before reaching into her pocket for her phone again.

While pulling it out, she hesitated, considering the previous conversation. "Fuck it. They'll just have to get an Uber home or call the production company's car service because Beth is going out for a nice romantic dinner with her girlfriend."

Sam beamed in satisfaction. "Great, now if Beth can just not refer to herself in the third person."

"Don't push your luck." Beth snarked before looking down at her phone. "And I have a text message from Hannah. 'I'm So Sorry, Beth.'" Beth looked back up before rolling her eyes nearly back into her skull. "Oh, this ought to be good."

Sam looked forward and resumed paddling. "Well, if you need to respond to her before or instead of calling, I should be okay paddling by myself for a bit."

"Thanks. Hopefully, finding out what's up with Hannah will only take a minute, and then I can text her with what we decided." Beth squinted in irritation at her iPhone while inputting her password and opening iMessage.

HW 4:09 PM: I'm So Sorry, Beth

BW 4:21 PM: Hi Han. Starting a conversation with I'm So Sorry is never a good sign. What's up?

HW 4:22 PM: Hi Beth. Um, not sure what you're talking about, how's your date going?

BW 4:23 PM: Han, I can see your previous message. And you included my name, so no claiming you fat fingered your 1000th apology to Mike. (Who by the way, should be apologizing to you).

BW 4:23 PM: So what did you do? Or what did he do?

HW 4:24 PM: He?

BW 4:24 PM: Hannah. Come on. JOSH.

Beth started muttering. "Why is she so circumspect when she texted me in the first place? Hey, Sam, you get any messages from Hannah?"

Sam shook her head while continuing to paddle. "I have my vibrate function on, and I usually can feel it through the PFD's foam. But I can pull it out and check if you need me to?"

"Nah, just curious. Let me know if you need me to help and take over with paddling. And Hannah just texted me back."

HW 4:25 PM: I'm sorry, Beth, I shouldn't have sent a text and just let you enjoy your date.

HW 4:25 PM: But what's done is done.

HW 4:25 PM: You remember how you had difficulty with your seat belt earlier?

BW 4:26 PM: Umm, I was hanging upside down cussing a blue streak so yeah.

HW 4:26 PM: And you threatened to insert the phone up Josh's hindquarters if he showed anyone

BW 4:26 PM: I doubt I used those exact words but yeah.

HW 4:27 PM: I scheduled a proctologist appointment for him for next Friday

BW 4:27 PM: OH FUCK ME IN THE ASS.

Beth felt her anger swelling at the thought of Josh sending the video to all their friends. Jess would taunt her for months. And Sam, he better not have sent the video to Sam.

Beth knew her love of colorful vocabulary was notorious amongst their cadre. To the point where, Mike, the second most proficient cusser, looked at her with a mixture of awe and dread when she started in full stream. But, she tried so hard to keep it in check around Sam. Sure, Beth still swore more than she should, and it's not like Sam was a fussy old lady, but she genuinely tried to control it.

Taking a deep breath, Beth attempted to calm down. The video would have gotten to her friends eventually. Josh wouldn't have been able to resist forever, and he certainly wasn't going to delete it, her threats not withstanding.

It was kind of funny when she thought about it. Her hanging nearly upside down and spewing vulgarities like a long haul trucker. It would be okay. She would tell Sam the story while they were eating and they could get a good laugh out of it. She might even ask Josh to send her a copy so she could show it to Sam. Like tearing off a band-aid.

HW 4:28 PM: Eww, I'm your sister.

BW 4:28 PM: (sigh) Not literally, Han. It's an expression.

BW 4:29 PM: Anyway, it's fine, I knew the video was going to get out sooner or later

BW 4:29 PM: Did he send it to everyone?

BW 4:30 PM: Just hoping Sam doesn't see it until after we're done

HW 4:30 PM: Well...

HW 4:30 PM: He posted it on YouTube.

BW 4:31 PM: WHAT?

HW 4:32 PM: And you know how KCAL has a segment which is lighter news. But you call "footage of cute animals or stupid assholes."

HW 4:32 PM: They didn't have footage of animals today.

BW 4:33 PM: Oh Fuck

HW 4:34 PM: And considering how we're quasi-famous...

HW 4:34 PM: Actually, you might be more than quasi-famous now.

HW 4:35 PM: Just not as one of the twin daughters of a renowned Hollywood producer/director.

HW 4:35 PM: But as an epic rageaholic who can't operate basic automotive safety equipment.

Beth gritted her teeth angrily while trying to keep from shouting at the top of her lungs. Her friends would have been one thing. But her little incident was now being viewed across the country. Four years from now when applying to grad school, the head of admissions would have watched the video. Even if she ran for President forty years from now, the video would show up in an opponent's campaign ad. She would never be able to escape its specter.

Beth started grinding her teeth so loudly than Sam could hear her teeth scraping off one another. "Are you okay? You look like you want to wring someone's neck."

"I'm fine." Beth spat out in possibly the most unconvincing attempt at reassurance Sam had ever heard.

Sam smirked softly before returning to paddling. "Well, when you want to tell more about just how fine you are, let me know."

BW 4:36 PM: I suppose you're now responsible for carrying on the family name.

HW 4:36 PM: As I've assumed for years, but why now?

BW 4:37 PM: Because I'm chopping off Josh's nuts and feeding them to him.

HW 4:38 PM: Can't you and Sam adopt?

BW 4:38 PM: Not if I'm in prison for chopping off Josh's nuts

HW 4:38 PM: :(

HW 4:38 PM: Seriously, Beth. He does feel bad.

HW 4:39 PM: He just looked over my shoulder and said he's going to text you.

HW 4:39 PM: Talk to you later. Love you, Sis. Please don't make me visit you in prison. :)

Beth flared her nostrils as she saw the incoming text from Josh.

JW 4:39 PM: For the record, I've had some of the boys frozen just in case you go after my jimmies.

BW 4:40 PM: Great, then you won't miss them.

JW 4:40 PM: Well, I'm sure I'll still have phantom morning wood, but I'll manage.

BW 4:41 PM: And people think I'm lewd.

BW 4:41 PM: So why did you do it?

JW 4:41 PM: That's it? No stream of vulgarity?

BW 4:42 PM: Well I would call you a motherfucuing sonofabtuch but what good would it do?

BW 4:43 PM: motherfucking sonofabutch.

BW 4:43 PM: God fucking dammit, typing one handed sucks ass.

JW 4:44 PM: hehehehehehehe

BW 4:44 PM: Oh Shit.

JW 4:44 PM: And right in front of Sammie too? How depraved of you.

JW 4:44 PM: Unless that's where your other hand is?

JW 4:45 PM: In which case, way to go Sis.

JW 4:45 PM: Didn't think you had it in you or would be willing to put it in her.

BW 4:46 PM: You fuckhead. Stop trying to make me laugh.

BW 4:47 PM: It's hard to stay mad at you when you're such an immature goofball.

JW 4:48 PM: Then my cunning plan is working.

BW 4:48 PM: I'm still pissed off, just not angry enough to mutilate genitals.

JW 4:49 PM: A minor victory but I'll take it.

JW 4:49 PM: To answer your question

JW 4:49 PM: I just thought it would be easier to upload the video instead of emailing it to everyone.

JW 4:50 PM: I should have posted it privately, but I fucked up and didn't change the settings

JW 4:50 PM: And I don't know how I'll make everything up to you, but I will, I promise.

JW 4:51 PM: Until then for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry.

JW 4:51 PM: But you have to admit if this whole mess happened to someone else.

JW 4:51 PM: You would find it funny as hell.

BW 4:52 PM: Yeah, I know. Although until I said it was okay, you shouldn't have sent the video at all.

BW 4:52 PM: But, for starters, you can call an Uber for you and Hannah, so Sam, and I can have a nice dinner alone.

JW 4:53 PM: Candlelight vegan slop for two, I take it? Do you want me to book a hotel room as well? ;)

BW 4:53 PM: No, what type of girl do you think I am? On the first date? Jesus.

JW 4:54 PM: I made a joke about you finger banging your girlfriend

JW 4:54 PM: What type of brother do you think I am? :)

JW 4:55 PM: And you found it funny, so I think you answered your question

JW 4:55 PM: But consider it done. Hope you guys have a lovely evening. Like, seriously.

BW 4:56 PM: Thanks, big brother. Say bye to Hannah for me. See you later.

After patching things up with her vexing older brother, Beth put her phone to sleep and picked up her paddle. "Sorry, texting them took so long, but your idea of having a nice dinner for two is a-ok with Josh and Hannah."

Sam looked back after making a brief show of shaking the soreness out of her arms. "Great. I was beginning to think I was going to have to row the entire way by myself. Glad to see what wasn't bothering you still isn't bothering you though." Sam absent-mindedly felt the storage pocket of her PFD. "My phone has been buzzing off the hook for the last ten minutes, so can you pick up the slack for a moment?"

"Sure." Beth nonchalantly agreed, knowing what was coming next.

"Man, I have a shit load of texts, from Chris, Mike, Emily, Jess, Hannah. All are telling me to watch some video with you." Sam looked back at Beth confused and concerned. "Except for Hannah, who is telling me not to watch any videos anyone else sends me." She glanced back at Beth again. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

Beth lightly sighed with a bemused grin forming on her lips. "Watch the video and find out. You're going to find out as soon as we reach the Marina anyway, so might as well find out now."

Sam stared at her own Android warily. "The video isn't a sex tape, is it?"

Beth burst out laughing at this absurd concern. "Who in their right mind would want to have sex with me, let alone tape it?"

"She says to her girlfriend."

Beth smirked. "No one ever claimed you're in your right mind. And even then, I don't think you would want to tape it."

Sam laughed albeit still somewhat apprehensively. "Fair points on both accounts. Here goes nothing."

After watching the video, Sam silently put her Android phone to sleep and secured it in the storage pocket of her PFD. Desperately attempting not to burst out laughing out of a fear of hurting Beth, she remarked. "Well, at least you were buckled up."

"Of course I was, I'm not an idiot." Beth snapped before realizing the comedic value in her statement. "Obvious video evidence to the contrary not withstanding."

Sam nodded without saying a single word for a solid minute, pausing to think of what to say next. "Okay, I'm not judging you by any means, and your answer isn't going to negatively impact our relationship in any way" The sober facade broke as she started snickering "But how the fuck did you forget to unbuckle your seat belt?"

Beth huffed defensively before straining for an explanation. "Well, I was nervous as hell about seeing you, and well, apparently my brain stopped working for a couple of minutes there."

Sam lifted her eyes at Beth. "And why exactly were you nervous about seeing me?"

"Um, Well, You See...err...Well"

Sam showed mercy and cut off Beth's hemming and hawing. "I'm just screwing with you. I was nervous too."

Beth's eyes lit up. "Really? Kind of hard to imagine you being nervous about anything."

"I mean not so nervous I forgot I had to push the red button to unbuckle the seat belt before getting out of the Prius, but of course I was nervous."

Sam paused to make sure Beth realized the sincerity of her next statement. "I've had a crush on you since the 7th grade, even back when you thought I was straight. And six years is a long time to carry a torch for someone. Enough time so, even when you realize your crush has been holding one for you for just as long, there is still a lot of tension when things change."

Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "Factoring in how your twin sister is my best friend... For the longest time, I figured I would have to finally move on with my feeling for you or give up Hannah. Hell, for a while I thought I would have to do both. And while Josh is a crude jackass, he also has a good heart and is my bro, so I wouldn't want to lose my friendship with him either."

Beth couldn't resist the opportunity to butt in. "Well, if push came to shove, I suspect Hannah and Josh would choose you over me."

Sam shook her head tenderly. "No, they wouldn't. They would miss me, and I would miss them. But you're their sister, and they love you more than you can know. Even if they sometimes chose foolish ways to show it. But, even if we don't work out as a couple, I will always be your friend, and I will always care for you deeply with my entire being."

Beth felt her eyes start to tear up. "Sam, your speech was beautiful. And if I ever tried to say something so sincere. I would probably have scattered fuck in there ten or fifteen times."

Sam chuckled "But, keeping in mind everything I just told you." She then turned out of her seat and while leaning forward placed both of her hands on Beth's knees to steady herself in the rocking kayak. Sam started devouring Beth with her ravenous stare while speaking in the sultriest tenor Beth had ever heard. "If all goes well and if you're a good girl...Not tonight, but sometime very soon, I'll make sure you're sore and wet for a very different reason. And give you all sorts of new ways and reasons to use your favorite word."

Beth looked at Sam processing what she had just heard for a moment. "Holy Fucking Shit!" After her profane exclamation, a mixture of romantic passion and shock dazed Beth, causing her to lose her balance. As she began to fall out of the kayak, she desperately flailed about in an attempt to grab on to the kayak's starboard side to brace herself.

Unfortunately, physics was not Beth's friend, and her grip flipped the kayak over, knocking both Sam and herself into the water. The startling crisp water of the Pacific Ocean jolted Beth back to alertness. For a split second, she panicked, until she realized her life jacket was pulling her back up. As her head broke the surface, she exhaled loudly while treading water.

"Shit Sam, sorry about the impromptu bath." Not hearing her date respond, Beth felt an uneasy queasiness in her gut. "Sam, are you okay? Sam? SAM?!"

"Jesus, Beth, I'm right here, you don't need to shout."

Beth turned and saw Sam floating about twenty feet away from her, snug and secure in her own PFD. "For fuck's sake Sam, why didn't you respond? Worried the shit out of me."

"Well, sorry, took me an extra couple of seconds to get my bearings" As Beth started awkwardly to swim over to her, Sam gestured her back. "I"ll swim over to you; I have a lot more practice swimming in a PFD than you do, trust me."

As Sam swam over, Beth continued to tread water "Again, sorry about tipping the kayak over.

When Sam reached her, she grinned in reassurance. "No worries, I'm better dressed for taking a swim than you are anyway. Plus, everyone flips over a kayak eventually. It's why we're wearing the PFD's. So, it's just a quick swim, righting of the kayak and we're back where we started."

Beth nodded at first but continued straining her eyes, looking at the ocean behind her girlfriend. "Umm, Sam. Where exactly is the kayak?"

Sam scanned the area and seeing the same thing or the lack of the same thing as Beth, only could utter a variation of Beth's favorite word. "Oh...Fuck!"


End file.
